1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new tensioner for a power transmission belt or the like and to a new method of making and operating such a tensioner.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a tensioner for a power transmission belt that is adapted to be operated in an endless path, the tensioner comprising a support means for being fixed relative to the belt, a belt engaging means carried by the support means and being movable relative thereto, spring means operatively associated with the support means and the belt engaging means for urging the belt engaging means relative to the support means and against the belt with a force to tension the belt, the support means comprising a housing means containing the spring means therein, the support means comprising an arm plate means, the support means comprising a shaft means interconnecting the arm plate means to the housing means, the belt engaging means comprising an arm rotatably mounted on the shaft means and having a portion disposed intermedate the arm plate means and the housing means so as to be rotatable relative thereto, and a bushing means disposed between the portion of the arm and the arm plate means to facilitate movement therebetween, the arm plate means having an extension extending around the portion of the arm and being operatively interconnected to the housing means to tend to prevent cocking of the arm on the shaft means when the belt engaging means is tensioning the belt, the housing means having a projection means thereon, the extension of the arm plate means having a part that is operatively interconnected to the projection means to operatively interconnect the arm plate means to the housing means, the extension being substantially L-shaped so as to have two legs disposed substantially at right angles relative to each other, one of the two legs comprising the part of the extension that is operatively interconnected to the projection means of the housing means, the one leg having an opening passing therethrough and receiving the projection means therein. For example, see the aforementioned parent patent to Henderson, No. 4,906,222.